


Day 1: Dancing

by Gwtwgurl



Series: Drarry 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwtwgurl/pseuds/Gwtwgurl





	1. Chapter 1

“Alaska! We're in Alaska?” shouted Harry as he and Draco fell with a thud as they finished their apparition. 

“Yes Potter. Quite observant you are” said Draco with sarcasm heavily placed into his words. 

Harry looked around and noticed they were in a small room decorated in the style of a log cabin. The walls were wooden and the bed and nightstands were all hand carved from local trees. The fireplace at the end room was ablaze and seemed to not only warm the room but to calm the two newlyweds as well. 

“Harry” came a soft voice. “Can you...can you help me to the bed?” Draco cringed at the thought of asking his husband for help but the pain had become unbearable and if he stood much longer he would collapse right then and there.

“I'll do ya one better” he smirked and let out a small laugh when Draco yelped, feeling himself being picked up bridal style by his new husband. Harry gently eased him onto the bed.

“ Why Harry Potter-Malfoy, how thoughtful you are.” He instantly put his head on the pillow and let out a heavy sigh. His whole body wracked with pain. Every nerve seemed to be in a frenzy. 

The healer at St. Mungo's had told him this would be a lifelong consequence of being put under the Cruciatus Curse and the diagnosis had sent Draco into a downward spiral of depression and darkness. 

Then as if fate just wanted to punish Draco even more, Harry Potter, bane of his existence, had jumped into the role of caregiver once he had heard the news. To Draco's surprise Harry didn't pity him and treated him like he was just a regular person. He pushed Draco when he felt he needed a push but pulled back when Draco felt smothered. 

As the months flew by, Draco and Harry had settled into an easy routine and it wasn't long before the two became involved. Despite the backlash from family and friends, the couple carried on and grew even more in love. Though Draco would always be fragile, mentally he was strong enough to handle Harry's PTSD and his bouts with depression. Together, they balanced each other out and while they still quarreled like school girls, it was done more out of jest than anything else.

Draco felt the bed dip lower as Harry arranged himself beside his lover. He softly held Draco in his arms and Draco couldn't help but feel this would be the start of a wonderful vacation.

Just then, a myriad of lights lit up the somewhat dark room. Harry got up and the opened the giant wooden doors which led to a balcony. His eyes widened with delight as he watched the various ethereal lights dance across the sky.

“Draco! Oh my gosh you have to come look at this!” Draco tried to ease himself out of the bed, but the pain engulfed him and he let out a small whimper. Without any hesitation, Harry came to his aid. 

“Shhh my love. I've got you.” Harry scooped Draco into his arms and carried him to the balcony. Draco's eyes lit up when he saw the magnificent blues and greens swirl around the sky. He sighed and clung to Harry even more.

“You're right Harry. It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it!” Harry nodded in agreement. Then, as if inspired by the gentle moving patterns of light, he began to dance around the balcony. He knew Draco didn't have the strength to dance but he didn't mind dancing for them. He would do everything in his power to make sure they had a fabulous vacation.

Draco noticed the light spins as Harry gently spun with him in his arms. His hold around Harry's neck intensified when he realized what Harry was doing. 

“Harry?” he said nervously. “What are you doing?” His voice was so faint he wondered if Harry had even heard him. 

“I'm dancing with you, you prat” Harry said laughing. “This night is full of magic and what better way to celebrate the magic of our marriage then by dancing.”

He pulled Draco even closer to him and continued his dance. He knew Draco would always be in pain and more often than not, very fragile. But Merlin did he love him. Draco was now his husband and Harry promised he would dance the rest of his life with Draco through the dips and the lifts.


	2. Day 2:Sunsets

“Are you serious Harry? You expect me to get on one of those?” he asked pointing towards the ski lift. “We could fall out of that and fall to our impending doom.” The way Draco so casually stated that caused Harry to burst into laughter.

Draco rolled his eyes as he watched his husband nearly falling to the snow covered ground. 

“Are you quite finished” he smirked crossing his arms. 

“Draco, you do know we are wizards right? And we can equip anything with safety charms riiiight?” He batted his eyelashes and cooed in Draco's ear just to annoy him. Draco glared in faked annoyance but a slight smile creeped up the sides of his mouth. 

“Very well, lead the way then.” Harry stretched out his hand and gently helped his husband into the lift. He gently laid a heavy woolen blanket across Draco's lap and proceeded to wrap his arm around the snowy haired man. 

Today had been a good day for them. Draco had woken up with only a slight amount of pain and was able to walk and move around without screaming bloody murder. 

They had decided to sign up for skiing lessons and although Draco was hesitant at first, the instructor told them today's lesson would be just figuring out how to move along with the skiis and the actual skiing would take place the following day. 

The sun was beginning to set as the lift ascended them into the air. Draco scooted even closer to Harry as he watched the ground grow smaller and smaller. 

“Look love, look at the sunset” whispered Harry trying to distract his husband. Draco looked around and indeed the sunset was quite exquisite. The clouds were filled with dark pink and purple lights and for a moment all was still and quiet. The reflection from the snow covered mountains only seemed to amplify the magnificent sunset and Draco truly thought they had arrived in Heaven.

He squeezed Harry's band and let out a contented sigh. He couldn't be happier. Here in this moment, all the pain he had endured through the war seemed like a distant memory and that despite the consequences, it had brought Harry into his life and together life was truly worth living.


	3. Day 3: Candlelight Dinner

Draco darted around his and Harry's suite in the hotel like a madman. He had decided to do make a candlelight dinner for him and his husband as a way to say ‘thank you’ to Harry for being so supportive the past couple of days.

Two days earlier, Draco and Harry had taken their second skiing lesson down the bunny slope and both wizards had to go without safety charms in fear of their instructor discovering their magical capabilities and well, Draco had not done so well. Halfway down the slope, he tripped over his skis and had slipped into a nearby bush. He had quickly dusted himself off but both he and Harry knew what would happen later. 

Three hours later, Draco was covered in bruises and the pain had him to the point of a tearful breakdown. Harry tried to get him a pain relieving potion but as usual Draco refused. He hated taking them. He just simply asked for a warm bath and some thyme. He then asked for some chamomile tea all to bring down the inflammation.

Harry of course had obliged with no complaint and had bathed his husband with ease and a sense of peace. He was gentle in washing Draco's body and had laid soft kisses along his body as he cleaned him. For a few moments as he felt his husband's lips pressed against him, Draco had felt no pain.

But as soon as Harry had laid Draco in their soft bed, the pain reared its ugly head and Draco began to tremble and shake. Harry held him through the night whispering “I'm here love”, “I've got you and I'm never letting go.” 

The next day had not been much better but Harry did his usual routine of caretaking and had spoiled Draco immensely. 

Now that today Draco was feeling better, he had decided the best way to show Harry just how much he was appreciated was to make him a beautiful dinner.

Draco had chosen to make a beautiful duck marinated in a fire whiskey pumpkin puree which would be accompanied with fresh vegetables and roasted potatoes. For dessert, Draco had chosen two of Harry's favorites: pumpkin pastries and treacle tart. Now it was just a matter of waiting for his husband to return.

Ten minutes later Draco heard the door open and Harry trudged in carrying small amounts of snow that were underneath his old worn boots.

As he dusted himself off, he instantly picked up the scent of freshly made food. His eyes quickly discovered the beautiful floating candles hovering over the nicely spread out food upon the wooden table, his mouth starting to water.

“Draco” he gasped. “Did you...did you make all this?” 

Draco grinned, feeling quite proud of himself. He stealthy limped over to his husband carrying a tall glass of champagne. 

“Of course. It's not that hard to cook you know” he said with a slight smug. “Besides, I'm finally on the mend and I wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of me. I know...I know it's difficult at times.”

Harry just smiled and took the glass from Draco. 

“I love you Draco. Taking care of you is one the of most enjoyable things I can do.” He then took Draco's hand and led them both to the table. 

“Sounds like you need some new hobbies” laughed Draco as they sat down to enjoy their wonderful meal.


	4. Chapter 4

“Please Harry, just hold me” wept Draco as he curled his body toward Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around his husband and nuzzled his chin atop Draco's whitened hair.

“Make it stop baby, please! I can't take anymore Harry. It hurts!” He sobbed endlessly into Harry's naked chest desperately pleading for the pain to end.

Today had been an unusually bad day for Draco. It had started in the wee hours of the early morning and had only grown worse throughout the day. He had even agreed to taking a pain relieving potion but it was completely ineffective at easing his pain. 

Harry let out a small cry and just held Draco even tighter. He uttered a small charm to provide extra cushioning for the two of them on the bed and did his best to keep his husband as comfortable as he could. 

“I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry for ruining such a beautiful vacation” he cried in between sobs. 

“Don't even start my love. I know there will be bad days. Hell, I knew that when I first met you!” He gently pushed aside a strand of white hair that had fallen across Draco's tear-stained face. 

“ You are my everything Draco, please never doubt that. I love you, not out of self pity, but out of honest to goodness genuine love.” 

Harry let a small smile loose upon his face when he felt Draco's breathing start to level out. He focused on how good Draco smelled. He always seemed to emit a never ending fragrance of freshly picked apples and fresh clean linen. It was pure heaven to Harry.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Draco moved his head so he could lose himself in Harry's green eyes. Harry stroked his face and smiled. Draco blushed realizing just how personal and sentimental this moment really was.

“I love you Harry, but our pillow talk needs improvement. Hear you are uttering such sweet, sappy words, and I'm a blubbering mess” he said with a chuckle. Harry just grinned and whispered: 

“I don't care how horrible our pillow talk is. As long as you are still here with me I could give a rat's ass what we talk about.” Draco leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't a dramatic kiss nor one full of passion, but rather a kiss of complete understanding and acceptance.


	5. Day 5: Bubble Bath

When Draco awoke from his nap, he naturally felt around for his other half. Instead of finding a warm body next to his own, there was nothing but an empty space. 

Draco forced himself to roll over and hissed at the stinging sensation he felt in his back and legs as he re-adjusted himself. Where could he have gone? He thought to himself. 

Just then his nose picked up scents of lavender, lemons, and almonds. He then began to pick the sound of running water in the bathroom. Driven by utter curiosity, Draco slowly started to get up from the safe confines of the bed. He reached for his snaked headed cane and started to limp towards the bathroom.

It was then that Harry popped his head around the corner and his face lit up as he watched his husband approach him. He was so very proud to at least see his husband up and moving. In just a few days, their vacation in Alaska would soon be over and Harry was doing everything he could to make sure it ended on a high note. 

“I was just about to come fetch you” said Harry reaching his hand out to Draco. “And for what you are about to enjoy, you are wearing far too many clothes.” Draco froze for a moment, a curled smile appearing on his tired looking face.

“Oh really? And what may I ask have you planned for me this time?” 

Harry's smile just deepened as he started removing Draco's satin nightgown. God he was beautiful Harry told himself as his eyes landed on the ivory scarred skin of his lover. While Draco was thin, his chest was in fact somewhat brawny, and while scars still glistened like ice in the snow from the abuse he had once endured, it only made him more exquisite in Harry's eyes.

Once the nightgown had been carelessly tossed aside, Harry started gently caressing Draco's arms and slowly pulled him into his arms and cast the cane against the wall. He then licked his lips as he slowly stripped Draco out of his underwear. Draco felt as if he were on fire but in a good way. Just the touch of Harry's hand against his skin sent shockwaves through his body. 

“Nothing but the best for you my dear” whispered Harry, then in one swift motion he lifted Draco into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. 

Draco's eyes widened as he saw the candles floating above a hot steaming bubble bath. The scents flooded his nose and he instantly felt his body loosen up as his body responded to the healing aromas. Rose petals lay resting among the bubbles and Draco could feel his heart melting into a giant puddle. He clung to Harry as he eased Draco into the sea of bubbles.

The water was scalding hot just the way Draco liked it. The water felt perfect and Draco could feel his muscles and nerves slowly relax. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to respond to the pleasant smells and the intoxicating way the hot water soothed his mind and body. 

“Mind if I join you?” Draco opened his eyes to find Harry standing stark naked beside the tub. He let out a devilish smirk and just batted his eyes in Harry's direction. 

Harry stepped in behind Draco and pulled his back against his chest. He then started nibbling at Draco's ear. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous Draco. How did I get so lucky? You are everything I've always wanted in a spouse and tonight I will show you just how much I appreciate every inch of you.” 

Draco let out a loud moan as he began to feel himself harden. Oh yes, tonight would be a wonderful night, indeed.


	6. Day 6: Love Note

“Bloody hell!” mumbled Harry as tripped over his own feet sending the groceries he had been carrying, all over the floor. With an annoyed sigh he rushed to pick up all the food.

Once he had finished putting everything away, he headed towards the bedroom he and Draco shared at Grimmauld Place. They had just returned from their vacation in Alaska just a couple days before.

The last few days spent in Alaska had been marvelous. Draco was in near perfect health and he was proud to have learned how to ski and snowboard. Neither of them wanted it to end.

Harry smiled fondly as he remembered their snowball fights, their bubble baths, their few nights of endless lovemaking; it had been heaven on Earth.

As he opened the door, his heart sank a bit. Draco was curled up and covered in sweat. His jaw was tight and his face etched with tension. 

Harry approached the bed and his mouth dropped. An empty vial stood on the nightstand next to Draco's tensed body and underneath the vial lay a note. With a shaking hand, Harry picked up the parchment and started to read:

Dear Scarhead, 

It would appear you win another round. After months of your incessant babbling about taking pain potions, I finally raised my white flag and took one just a short bit ago. Don't you ever get tired of winning? Let's be honest. I am the better out of the two of us. I am at least aware of my surroundings and dress appropriately. 

I suppose you're wondering why I'm leaving this note. Honestly I don't know why I am either. It just felt...right. Oh Merlin, I'm turning into you! Look, I just have this overwhelming urge to tell you how thankful I am to have you. You've been there from day one to help me with my disease but never did it out of pity or to fill some hero void you surely must be missing. This vacation we took allowed me to experience what life would be with you day in and day out and I loved every bit of it.

I love how you drink your coffee black but when my back is turned you add an ungodly amount of sugar because you don't want to upset me. I love when in your sleep you bring be even closer when I've slipped out of your arms as if you need me touching you in order to breathe. 

I love those ridiculous muggle clothes you always wear (take that stupid grin off your face Potter!). I know I tease you relentlessly but I secretly adore it. I love your stupid eyes, your stupid glasses, your stupid face, all your stupidness! I've always liked you Harry even when I knew I couldn't. 

I don't know how long I'll be asleep. It could be a few hours or a few days. Don't worry though. I'll come back. I'll always come back to you. Your ability to love as not only immortal powers but healing powers as well. Your love has healed me to the point where I can do anything and should I hurt after, you will be there to guide me through it. 

I love you Harry James Potter. And call me a sentimental old fool, but with the love we have for one another, well it is eternal. I'll see you soon my love.

Forever Yours,  
Draco Malfoy-Potter

P.S. You mention this letter to anyone I will hex you from six way to Sunday and I'll give you a long white tail and red beady eyes and white fur!

Drop. Drop. Drop. This was the sound of Harry's tears falling down on the parchment. He laid it back on the nightstand and brought his face to his hand. It must have been an awful fit for Draco to have given in to the pain potion. 

He quickly undressed and then slowly eased into their green silk sheets which Draco had insisted on buying. Harry then swung his arm around Draco and pressed his sleeping beauty of a husband so close to him, Harry could practically feel Draco's heartbeat. He would never leave him. He promised to be the first thing Draco felt and saw when he woke up.


	7. Day 7: Gifts

“You ready love?” Harry called from the hallway. He and Draco had arranged to have dinner at a local restaurant near Hogsmeade to celebrate a whole week of Draco being able to function and have nearly perfect mobility.

The pain potion Draco had taken a week ago had knocked him out for two whole days but the days following his awakening had been days filled with joy and very little pain. 

Draco had managed to keep up with the chores and had insisted on doing most of the housework while Harry resumed his job as DADA professor at Hogwarts.

Draco felt loads lighter and in much higher spirits. Harry had loved every minute of it. He didn't know how long these days would last, but he would certainly enjoy the good times while it lasted. 

“Coming scarhead!” shouted Draco. He quickly finished fixing his tie and threw something in his pocket. He couldn't wait to give it to his husband.

The meal was delicious. Harry had chosen a high end Italian restaurant because he wanted this night to be special and he knew Draco loved getting suited up and having a night on the town so what could be more perfect?

After devouring alfredo, warm bread, and tons of meatballs, the two were nearly full. They opted for dessert and were waiting patiently for it to arrive when Draco suddenly reached out and took Harry's hand. Harry's green eyes quickly locked onto Draco's grey ones and let out an awkward smile.

“I...um...well...I have something for you Harry.” He spoke so softly he was afraid Harry didn't even hear him.

“Draco…” he began but was quickly shushed when Draco leaned over and plopped a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips. 

“ Let me finish please. It's rude to interrupt someone Potter. You'd think after all this time you would have learned proper manners” he said with a smirk but his tone was teasing so Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled his usual cocky smile. Draco took a deep breath and started talking. 

“These past few days have been wonderful and you have made me fall in love with you even more.” He placed his hand inside his coat pocket and took a deep breath.

“While I was cleaning I found this tucked away in one of the drawers. I don't know where it came from but I think you should have it.” Shaking, he pulled out what looked like a small photograph. He then passed it to Harry.

Harry gasped when he saw what was in the picture. It was a picture of Lily standing in between his father and Lupin. On the far right stood Sirius. All had smiles on their faces and they all looked so happy. Based on the fact a giant Whomping Willow was heavily swaying in the background, Harry guessed this had been taken at Hogwarts. Harry gently took the photo and held it carefully with both his hands. 

“Wow Draco, this...this is beautiful! I...I don't know what to say.” Harry pulled the photo against his chest and allowed a few tears to drizzle down his cheeks.

Draco just smiled his infamous smile and said “You don't have to say anything Harry. I just thought you would appreciate the picture. I know you miss them.”

Harry finally let go of the picture and with a fond smile, he placed the picture into his pocket. He then reached out to grasp his husband's hands. 

“I do miss them Draco. I miss them very much but losing them gained me you and I wouldn't change a single thing that happened to me as long as I still get to have you.” His eyes gazed into Draco's and he could see Draco struggling to respond to the blatant sentimentality. So he kept rambling.

“You want to know what the greatest gift you could possibly give me?” He paused for a moment and arched his eyebrows.

“You Draco, you! Your love is all I need-all I could want Draco. You telling me you loved me for the first time felt like music to my ears and honestly, I just want to be with you each and every day.”

“Clingy much?” Draco teased but Harry just laughed. “You mean the world to me too Harry. Never in a million years did I think I would find out what love is, real love anyways. I'm...I'm not good at this…” Draco rubbed the back of his neck trying to keep the nerves at bay. How could he get out of this? Then it him!

“Harry” he whispered. “Why don't we order the dessert to go? Since I am your ‘gift’ I think it only fair you need to ‘unwrap’ me.” He wiggled his eyebrows and it took Harry only a matter of seconds to plant a giant kiss on Draco's lips. 

“Sounds lovely.”


End file.
